


Time and Expectations

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Meeting your soulmate was considered the most important milestone in one’s life. Marriage was expected after that, and children – adopted or biological – soon thereafter. Then the cycle began again – meeting, marriage, children. Meeting, marriage, children.Logan did not want to take part in this cycle. The timer on his wrist, though, told him that he would.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Time and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 2: There is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate.

Meeting your soulmate was considered the most important milestone in one’s life. Marriage was expected after that, and children – adopted or biological – soon thereafter. Then the cycle began again – meeting, marriage, children. Meeting, marriage, children.

Logan had no interest in taking part in this cycle. The timer on his wrist, though, told him in no uncertain terms that he would.

He had never understood the appeal of romance or sex. His interest in knowledge allowed him to learn about those things, to analyze what people said about them, about how wonderful and special it was to share them with their soulmate. But he didn’t understand it.

When he was younger, he didn’t know that this wasn’t normal. He’d asked his parents why they loved each other. He’d scoured books to find an explanation for what made the connection between two people so special that the universe would guarantee it. When he got older, he’d talked to strangers on the internet about what made their soulmate so perfect for them that they would prioritize one person over themselves for the rest of their lives. But nobody could explain what made soulmates so important or special. They told him he’d understand when he got older. That when he met the one, he’d know what they were talking about. That he’d experience the urges to dedicate his life to another person completely.

But he was eighteen, and he still didn’t understand it.

He hadn’t told anyone that he couldn’t comprehend this idea of being attached to another person for decades on end. He hadn’t asked his friends – few as they were – about soulmates in years. He hadn’t tried to find the answer for why he was so _broken._

And now he was moving into his college dorm room, and his timer was going to run out in just a few short hours.

Maybe it was true that he would understand everything when he met his soulmate. Maybe he would finally know what it was that everyone else was talking about. Maybe he’d want to spend the rest of his life with this person.

_(And wasn’t that pathetic, that he didn’t even know what gender they would be. He didn’t even know if he cared.)_

But he didn’t think he would feel any of those things. He’d disappoint his soulmate; he’d have to explain that he wasn’t their perfect fit. He’d have to tell them that he couldn’t love them the way they wanted, that they would have to go somewhere else to find satisfaction – both emotional and physical.

And that hurt him. Because he wanted, so badly, to have someone that would care for him as he was. As himself. As a full person, despite how wrong he may have been. But it wouldn’t happen.

He was broken. He just had to accept that about himself. And so would his soulmate.

***

When he met Patton (his soulmate, wasn’t that weird to say, his _soulmate_ ), it had been… strange, to say the least.

He had bumped into em on the way back from the bathroom. Eir eyes had gone so wide Logan thought they would swallow eir face, and then ey had spoken.

_It’s you._

Logan had almost broken down then. He could never be that person for em. He couldn’t be there for em the way ey thought he would always be. He wasn’t that person for em.

He’d run away from em as fast as he could.

Patton had knocked on his door a few minutes later and asked to talk. He’d taken a deep breath, nodded, and let em into his room. Ey’d commented on how clean it was, and he’d shrugged, because he didn’t really have anything from home that he wanted to remember so why should he clutter up his desk with useless trinkets that would distract him from his work.

Ey’d asked him why he’d run away. He’d responded by asking what would happen if he wasn’t who ey thought he was. Ey’d said that ey’d love them just the same, before pausing.

_Actually, there’s something we should talk about._

Then Patton had taught him new words: aromantic, asexual, queerplatonic. Then Logan had started sobbing, unable to speak to explain why, because _he wasn’t broken? He was normal? There were other people like him?_

Ey had hugged him, let him cry it out. Then ey had looked him in the eyes.

_Is that okay? That I won’t feel like that about you?_

Logan had nodded, had said yes, it was okay, it was more than okay, because neither would he.

Patton had held his hands and looked into his eyes as ey kissed his knuckles. He had almost started crying again, because ey were okay with it, ey were the same as him, and then Patton had asked if he wanted to cuddle for a bit, and he said yes.

It wasn’t anything like he had imagined – in the best way. There was no pressure to do it in a romantic way. No interest in it turning into anything else. Just… cuddling. For the sake of spending time together.

Logan wasn’t broken. Patton loved him for who he was, in the same way he loved em back.

They’d be okay. They’d figure this out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
